Malos entendidos
by DaePam
Summary: two-Shot! Porque una conversación de chicas podría ser peligroso, pero nunca pensaron que llegarían a tanto, aunque no todo es tan malo ¿Verdad? "Gruvia y Jerza"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima Trolleador-sama, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

Advertencias y/o Aclaraciones;

OoC

 _Pensamientos_

[***]

 **Malos Entendidos**

" _ **Nada bueno sale de una conversación de chicas… eso te lo aseguro"**_

Los primeros rayos del sol se infiltraban por su ventana dándole de lleno en la cara, con molestia abrió lentamente los ojos acostumbrándose a la luz, se reincorporo en su cama dando un largo bostezo para así despabilar un poco el sueño, por alguna razón se sentía nerviosa hasta que recordó la causa de su mal estar _Hoy es el día..._ pensó para después sacar ropa de su armario y darse una buena ducha.

Mientras en otro lado de Magnolia, para ser mas específicos, en el gremio Fairy Tail se podía presenciar una pelea entre los integrantes de este mismo, como de costumbre, los protagonistas de estas peleas eran Gray Fullbuster el mago de hielo y Natsu Dragneel el dragón slayer de fuego, esta vez la razón de su pelea fue nada más y nada menos porque el pelirosa tropezó con una prenda que el alquimista de hielo dejo tirada en el piso cuando se desnudaba inconscientemente, y cuando estos dos comenzaron a pelear no se hizo esperar que el caos se desatara en el gremio, Erza por su parte se dirigía hacia ellos para separarlos pero antes de que eso sucediera se abrieron las puertas de la entrada dando paso a una linda peli azul que curiosamente el día de hoy se le veía rara, parecía mas seria de lo normal y esto no paso desapercibido por nadie, Juvia solo ignoro las miradas y se dedico a buscar con la mirada a su amiga pelirroja, al encontrarla la jalo con ella fuera del gremio lo que sorprendió a más de uno.

-¿Que le pasa a Juvia?- pregunto Lucy a Levy.

-ummm no se Lu-chan- la pequeña peli azul parecía estar pensando en algo pero de pronto sintió un clic en su cabeza -Ah! ¿No se supone que hoy sería el gran día?

-¿Eh?- Lucy parecía no entender nada hasta que la sonrisa picara de su amiga le hizo recordar la plática que tuvieron con Juvia y la propuesta de Erza una semana anterior.

-¡Es verdad! Juvia debe estar emocionada!- exclamo alegre la maga celestial.

-me pregunto de que tamaño le gustaran a Juvia-san- pregunto pícaramente la maga de palabras solidas cosa que perturbó un poco a Gray, quien estaba al pendiente de su conversación sin que ellas se diesen cuenta.

-no lo sé Levy, pero conociéndola le gustaran grandes.

-pff tienes razón, además, ¿por la tarde pasarían por ahí no?- esta vez Levy había bajado notablemente el tono de voz, como temiendo a que alguien las escuchara a lo que Gray agrando mas la oreja -las veces que he ido me han dejado satisfecha- sonrió con orgullo.

-pues al ser su primera vez supongo que le asignaran algún chico que tenga demasiada experiencia en _eso-_ dijo Lucy remarcando la última palabra -tu quedaste adolorida la primera vez no Levy?- ante la pregunta la pequeña peli azul se sonrojo furiosamente lo que provoco que la maga celestial se carcajeara.

-Y-y-yo que iba saber- fijo su vista a otro lado, no soportaba que su amiga se burlara de ella -además el chico fue muy brusco - su color habitual había regresado y miro a Lucy quien paraba ya de reírse -solo espero que el chico que le toque a Juvia sea gentil con ella y pueda transmitirle ese "placer" que solo ese tipo de lugares suelen brindar a sus clientas -ambas suspiraron, pero prefirieron dejar el tema hasta ahí y se dedicaron a hacer sus cosas.

-esto no puede estar pasando...- susurro para sí mismo el pelinegro y es que con todo lo que acaba de escuchar su cerebro comenzó a trabajar más de lo que era debido, primero pensó que era la típica charla entre amigas, pero al escuchar las palabras tamaños, primera vez y placer, la incredibilidad no cabía en Gray, y es que, por Mavis! Erza iba a llevar a Juvia a un prostíbulo, pero no a cualquiera, sino a uno de **rentboy** , tenía que hacer algo pero ya, en eso vio entrar a Jellal, no lo dudo ni un segundo y cuando el peli azul término de dar su reporte de la misión lo jalo con él.

-pero que dem...

-Erza...-le interrumpió, solo basto con decir el nombre de Titania para que Jellal no pusiera resistencia.

Se pasaron casi toda la mañana caminando por Magnolia en busca de las magas y Jellal al notar que ya comenzaba a hacerse tarde y que el pelinegro no había hablando ni una sola vez desde que salieron decidió que era mejor preguntar.

-¿me podrías decir que está pasando?- y aunque su voz sonara tranquila el simple hecho de que Erza estuviera involucrada en algo lo preocupaba.

El alquimista solo suspiro para mirarlo seriamente -Erza y Juvia fueron a un prostíbulo masculino.

Jellal estaba atónito, ¿había escuchado bien?, _no, esto debe ser una broma,_ se repetía una y mil veces, Su Erza buscando placer a cambio de unas cuantas monedas, eso era imposible, sintió un escalofrió que recorrió toda su espina dorsal, estaba triste por el hecho de que Erza no lo buscaba a él, pero no podía hacer nada, el no era el indicado para darle noches placenteras a la pelirroja, estaba por decir algo cuando a lo lejos diviso dos cabelleras, una era azul y la otra era roja, no, mas bien, _Escarlata._

 _-_ ahí están- apunto con su dedo a ambas mujeres y Gray volteo en la dirección que el peli azul señalaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, a unos metros de ellos estaban Juvia y Erza, ambas llevaban una caja de diferente tamaño entre sus manos, el pelinegro estaba a punto de correr hacia ellas pero una mano lo detuvo.

-espera- ordeno Jellal- no creo que vallan a... ese tipo de lugares- se sonrojo pero aun así seguía observando a titanía quienes ya caminaban con rumbo a su destino.

-por dios Jellal escuche a Lucy hablar de... esas cosas- Gray por su parte se negaba a creer eso, pero imaginarse a Juvia en brazos de otro hombre hacia que la sangre le hirviera, ironizando el hecho de que eso no lo dejaba pensar con la cabeza fría.

-pero aun si todo es verdad ¿que piensas hacer cuando Juvia este frente a ti?

El mago de hielo se quedo helado literalmente, era cierto, decir algo era fácil, pero hacerlo era otra cosa y no había pensado en ello, el no era de las personas que demostraban sus sentimientos abiertamente hacia los demás, es mas dudaba que sintiera algo por la maga de agua, pero si era así, ¿porque le molestaba ese pensamiento que surco su mente? ¿Por qué no estaba seguro de lo que sentía? bien podría decir que como compañero del mismo gremio se preocupaba por su salud temiendo a que contrajera una enfermedad, pero la sabia que eso no era verdad, ¿entonces que era?, su lucha interna se vio interrumpida por su compañero.

-haremos esto- después de una breve pausa continuó -iremos al dichoso lugar solo para asegurarnos de que es lo que realmente quieren, si vemos aunque sea la más mínima duda entramos en acción- sabia que Erza entraría sin una pizca de dudas o remordimientos, pero tenía esperanza en la peli azul, así tendría el pretexto de decirle que no podía forzar a su amiga a algo que no quería y arruinar sus planes.

-de acuerdo- acepto Gray, una parte de él se alegraba, sabía que Juvia dudaría, y así podría ir y sacarla de esos lugares que no van con ella.

Ambos las siguieron sigilosamente, caminaron un par de calles más hasta llegar a las afueras de Magnolia y ahí casi aislado de los demás locales vieron el dichoso lugar, por fuera parecía decente, habían dos ventanas con persianas que impedían la vista hacia las posibles habitaciones pero gracias a las puertas corredizas de vidrio pudieron ver un poco mejor lo que parecía ser una recepción y varios pasillos, no le tomaron importancia ya que estaban atentos a los movimientos de las magas, estaban ansiosos, solo querían ver un pequeñísimo titubeo y esa sería su señal.

-¿Es aquí Erza-san?

-si, aquí es Juvia- la pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga antes de volver a hablar -ya hice la reservación así que no tendremos que esperar.

-bien! Entonces en marcha!- dijo segura Juvia, obvio ninguno de los chicos se esperaban esto y sus mandíbulas chocar contra el piso era la perfecta descripción grafica de ello, solo vieron como entraban ellas más alegres que de costumbre, vieron como se acercaban a la recepción e intercambiaban palabras con aquel chico que las atendía, un golpe hacia la pared se hizo sonar cortesía del pelinegro, al ver que el chico le decía algo a Juvia y ella solo sonreía mientras se sonrojaba.

-cálmate- Jellal por su parte sentía frustración y decepción y no precisamente porque ellas dudarán, no señor, el se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo por no saber que Erza tendría... esos gustos Y frustrado porque sabía que no podía hacer nada, soltó un largo suspiro y empezó a andar en dirección contraria al lugar, Gray lo miro atónito, se paro en frente del peli azul para detenerlo pero este solo le dio una mirada hostil aunque el pelinegro ni se inmutó.

-vamos no puedes darte por vencido.

-no hay nada que hacer Gray, es mejor que nos vallamos- dijo retomando su andar.

-no puedo creerlo... en verdad eres patético.

Esas palabras hicieron enojar al peli azul quien se volteo molesto para encarar al alquimista de hielo.

-¡tu eres el menos indicado para hablar de eso!

-¿pero qué mierdas te pasa? ¡Se hombre y ve por ella!

-¡No! ¡Tu se Hombre de una buena vez por todas y dile que la quieres!

Silencio, oh amado y fiel silencio~ Gray no sabía que decir, en primera, aun estaba confundido por sus sentimientos y en segunda todo esto lo tenía loco, no podía pensar con claridad, el peli azul al no tener respuesta siguió hablando.

-yo al menos se lo que siento por ella, pero no merezco estar a su lado- suspiro - tu aun tienes tiempo de enmendar tus errores con ella y crear un futuro juntos.

-pero... no sé qué es lo que realmente siento?

-Gray todos en el gremio sabemos que te gusta, ¡deja de engañarte y abre los ojos!, ¿o es que acaso prefieres verla con otro?

-no...

-¿no te escucho?

-dije que no...

-¡mas fuerte carajo!

-¡No! No permitiré que un baboso toque lo que es mío- Jellal sonrió levemente, su trabajo ahí había terminado o no?

-¿a dónde crees que vas?

-pues a donde mas... al gre...

-serás idiota- el pelinegro lo tomo por el cuello de su playera- ella aun te espera, vamos hombre, está más que claro que se gustan.

-pero yo no...

-¡a la mierda lo demás! Pasado es pasado.

Aunque Gray no fuera bueno expresándose sabia que en ese momento su compañero necesitaba apoyo, cuando Jellal le sonrió sabia lo que tenían que hacer ahora, iban a entrar y sacarían a sus mujeres de ahí, decididos entraron y el chico que anteriormente atendía a Erza y a Juvia los miro de pies a cabeza.

-lo siento, pero no estamos contratando personal ahora mismo.

-no venimos por trabajo- hablo enojado el mago de hielo.

-¿entonces?

-digamos que tienen algo que nos pertenece- esta vez el que hablo fue el peli azul.

-lo siento señores pero no creo que aquí encuentren nada de lo que busq...

-¡Ah! Más suave por favor…- un gemido hizo que gray palideciera, era Juvia, segundos después se sonrojo al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo su amada pero aun conservando ese enojo que muchos llamaban celos.

-vamos Juvia, déjate consentir- esta vez era Erza, Jellal dio un respingo -oh! Este chico si sabe lo que hace- ambos voltearon a una habitación donde provenían aquellos ruidos, sin pensarlo entraron pateando la puerta ignorando los gritos del chico en la recepción, lo que vieron los dejo totalmente congelados, frente a ellos estaban las dos chicas desnudas boca abajo en unas camillas, y una simple toalla cubría lo necesario en la parte de atrás, a lado de cada una había un chico tocando la espalda de estas, ellas al verlos se sobresaltaron de sus lugares ignorando por completo su estado, los masajistas al verlas desnudas no pudieron evitar desmayarse con un sangrado nasal de por medio.

-¿Gray-sama? ¿que hace aquí?- Juvia tenia cruzadas sus manos cubriendo su pecho un tanto avergonzada, Gray instintivamente bajo su mirada para explorar que había más abajo del ombligo y sin querer una línea roja de sangre salió de una de sus fosas.

Por otro lado Erza tenia ambas manos en su cintura dejando al descubierto sus pechos, le lanzaba una mirada desaprobatoria, Jellal estaba más que rojo, esquivo su mirada y empezó a balbucear palabras sin sentido.

-ustedes!- la mirada furiosa de Titania los hizo estremecer, mientras que Juvia tomaba dos batas para pasarle una a su amiga -¡¿Que hacen aquí?!- dijo ya con la bata puesta, ambos pasaron saliva en seco, se sentían estúpidos, dios, hicieron tanto alboroto solo para descubrir que ese lugar era nada más y nada menos que un Spa y que ellas no estaban haciendo nada malo.

-b-bueno veras Erza nosotros p-pensábamos que ustedes estaban...

-e-en un p-prostíbulo masculino.

Ambas chicas se miraron para luego mirarlos y después echarse a reír a carcajada limpia, los chicos las miraban estupefactos, no sabían que decir, estaban avergonzados.

-¿porque Gray-sama y Jellal-san pensarían eso?- se secaba las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir de tanta risa.

-¿eh? Bueno Gray me dijo que estarían aquí.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraban en el pelinegro y al encontrarse con la mirada azul de Juvia se sintió mas avergonzado.

-p-pues escuche a Lucy y a Levy hablar de tamaños, que sería la primera vez de J-Juvia y que les darían placer en este lugar- dijo mirando a otro lado.

Las chicas comenzaron a reírse de nuevo y Jellal solo llevo una mano a su frente frotando un poco su cien. Cuando las carcajadas pararon empezaron a buscar su ropa y explicarles lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Hoy había una promoción en este Spa, si yo traía por primera vez a alguien nos harían el 50% de descuento a ambas, así que hice una reservación inmediatamente de que lo supe- comenzó Erza.

-así que Juvia pidió que le trajeran hoy su pedido y así de paso pasar por aquí- secundo Lockser.

-¿y porque hay tantos chicos?- pregunto un poco celoso Jellal.

-pues este Spa solo ofrece sus servicios al género femenino- explico como si nada la pelirroja

-¿entonces a que se referían Lucy y Levy de que te gustaban eh... grandes?- no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo.

-ah! Eso Gray-sama son el tamaño de mis almohadas- Juvia les enseño las cajas que tenían con ellas anteriormente -a Juvia le gustan que estén grandes para poderlas abrazar, aunque claro prefiero abrazar el peluche de Gray-sama, o mejor aún, abrazar a Gray-sama- dijo casi a punto de aventarse a sus brazos con los ojos en forma de corazón.

-entonces ustedes no...- suspiro aliviado el peli azul.

-¡por supuesto que no! ¡Para eso te tengo a ti Jellal!- dijo mientras lo miraba sonrojada, Jellal se sintió sumamente feliz al saber que ella lo buscaría a él y no a otros.

-bueno es hora de irnos- dijeron al unísono, los chicos las veían partir, ambos se miraron y sabían que eso no se podía quedar así, ya estaban casi al final del camino y no podían echarse para atrás.

-esperen- grito Jellal, voltearon a verlos expectantes.

-Erza ven conmigo- tomo la mano de Titania y la jalo con el saliendo de aquel lugar, Juvia solo los miraba irse, después deparó en que se encontraba sola con su amado Gray-sama y se emociono.

-¿Gray-sama va a acompañar a Juvia a su dormitorio?- pregunto de nuevo con corazones en sus ojos, Gray sabía que después de esto tendría que hacer algo al respecto, tenía que ser hombre y menos tsundere.

-vamos Juvia- dijo empezando a caminar, la peli azul no podía creérselo, al fin su amado aceptaba acompañarla, comenzó a imaginarse que Gray le confesaría sus sentimientos y que después se casarían y tendrían treinta bebés y envejecerían juntos y bueno, la imaginación de Juvia no tenia fin.

Lo que no sabían ambas es que en verdad ambos planeaban confesarse pues habían pasado por una mala jugada haciendo que aprendieran dos cosas importantes, la primera, que nadie tiene asegurado nada y si querían que ellas estuvieran con ellos tendrían que poner de su parte, y la segunda, que _**malos entendidos**_ cualquiera puede tener, pero que nunca, de los nunca, volverían a involucrarse en conversaciones de chicas, su lenguaje estaba por muy adelante de ellos y no querían volver a pasar por lo mismo, ahora entendían porque algunos hombres decían que no era bueno saber los secretos de las mujeres, cuanta sabiduría tenían esas personas, ahora solo tenían que concentrarse en las palabras que ellos dirían para confesarse.

 **FIN.**

Ta-daa~

¿Qué les pareció? Siendo sincera soy nueva en este Fandom y siento que fui muy OoC con Jellal-sama y Gray-sama pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado n.n

Estaba pensando hacer una continuación donde se vean las confesiones de mis OTP's favoritas de Fairy Tail, pero eso lo dejo a su criterio jejeje

Nos Leemos Pronto! ^^

By: **Seiren Castler**


	2. Chapter 2

Holiwis~

¡Porqué ustedes lo pidieron! ;)

La segunda parte de **Malos Entendidos.**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima Trolleador-sama yo solo los uso para entretenimiento sin fines de lucro.

 **Advertencias y/o Aclaraciones:**

Posible OoC.

 _Pensamientos_ _._

 **Sugerencia:** bueno esto es opcional jeje pero si quieren pueden ir escuchando la canción "my beautiful love - the afters" ya que este capítulo está inspirado principalmente en la canción. ^^

[***]

 **Malos Entendidos**

 _ **"Quizá algo mejor va a suceder... Quizás todos lo van a ver..."**_

La noche había llegado a Magnolia, la mayoría de los comerciantes comenzaban a recoger sus puestos mientras que otros varios lugares habrían sus puertas tales como los restaurantes o los bares, pero eso era lo que menos importaba, lo que Jellal quería es un lugar apartado de los demás pero tanta era su bendita suerte en ese momento que hasta la más oscura esquina de Magnolia estaba transitada, con mucho pesar se dirigió hacia el parque donde probablemente aun era transcurrido por familias o las parejas, pero al menos no llamarían la atención, total, serían una pareja mas, bueno eso tenía planeado, pese a que Gray le aseguró que ambos se gustaban no estaba un cien por ciento seguro de los sentimientos de ella, tal vez, solo lo veía como un hermano, pero ya no tenía nada que perder a estas alturas, con su mano aun tomando la mano de Erza la jalo a un banco que se encontraba cerca de un árbol y para alegría del peli azul casi no había nadie ahí, agradecía que Erza no le había preguntado nada, se sentaron, Jellal de repente se sintió nervioso, todo lo que estaba practicando mentalmente se había esfumado, quería hablar pero simplemente no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca, la pelirroja noto su comportamiento y decidió que esta vez le tocaba a ella actuar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Porqué me trajiste a este lugar?- preguntó calmadamente, no quería presionar a Jellal, sabía que tenía algo que decirle pero no sabía exactamente que, supuso que algo de las misiones o parecido.

-veras...- suspiro, tenía que decirlo ahora o no habría oportunidad después.

-¿pasa algo malo?- se paro alarmada mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el negó inmediatamente.

-por favor, siéntate- pidió amablemente, Erza solo obedeció, el por su parte se puso a pensar la manera correcta de empezar, hasta que un recuerdo le llego como señal milagrosa.

- **¿sabes porque dos personas al besarse cierran sus ojos?** \- pregunto el peli azul mientras miraba a otro lado queriendo ocultar su visible rubor.

Erza abrió los ojos a más no poder, esa pregunta ya se la había dicho antes, cuando ellos se dieron su primer beso mientras estaban presos por el sistema-R, observo que Jellal desviaba su mirada hacia otro lado y no pudo evitar sonreír _no ha cambiado..._

- **porqué tanto amor nos deja aturdidos...** -respondió después de unos segundos, el mago solo volteo sorprendido, temía que Erza olvidara algo tan importante como eso, o al menos para él lo era.

-Erza...- susurro, sabía que con esa respuesta era suficiente para alejar esa inseguridad que sentía, lleno de determinación hablo- tal vez nunca lo he dicho... tal vez no lo sepas... pero Erza tu... ¡Me gustas!

La pelirroja por segunda vez abrió los ojos sonrojada, Jellal se le estaba declarando, sintió su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, el peli azul la miraba expectante, estaba más rojo que el cabello de su amada, por unos minutos reino el silenció, poniendo incomodo a Jellal, _quizá Erza no sentía lo mismo después de todo_ , ante este pensamiento agacho la cabeza mirando el suelo tristemente, la maga al percatarse de eso supo que su tiempo de asombro debía terminar ya para poder aclarar las cosas.

-Jellal.

El mencionado levanto su mirada hacia ella, Erza se había parado para estar frente a él, cuando menos se lo espero sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, un beso donde ella depositaba sus sentimientos hacia él, respondiendo así a su confesión, cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar, fue un beso puro y casto, donde se demostraban lo mucho que se quería, **un beso que demostraba tanto amor dejándolos aturdidos a tal grado de cerrar sus ojos...**

[***]

Una pareja de magos caminaba por las transcurridas calles de Magnolia, la maga elemental no paraba de sonreír, a su lado el mago de hielo se veía pensativo, no sabía cómo dar el siguiente paso, estaba seguro de querer avanzar, porqué después de lo que paso hace rato en el spa comprendió que no quería perder a Juvia, el problema era _¿como decirlo?_ Porque de antemano sabia que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero no sabía expresarse, de por si aun estando con sus amigos había unas cosas que no le eran fácil decir cuanto menos confesarse, el era un inexperto en el amor y temía decir o hacer algo malo y lastimar a la peli azul, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando Juvia empezó a tararear.

-Gray-sama ¿se encuentra bien?- dejo de tararear para observar a su acompañante, por otro lado Gray no sabía si aun era el momento para "expresarse" pero decidió dejar para un poco más tarde ese tema.

-¿eh? claro Juvia, ¿porque lo dices?

-Juvia nota que esta algo distraído.

-no es nada, te lo aseguro- comenzaron a caminar de nuevo mientras que observaba de reojo a la peli azul, no entendía por qué no se dio cuenta antes de lo hermosa que era, esta vez Juvia comenzó a cantar captando aun más la atención del pelinegro.

- **Pero que hermosa sonrisa... ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más?** \- cuando Juvia canto Gray se sonrojo inmediatamente, conocía esa canción, pero lo que provocó en realidad que la sangre se le subiera al rostro fue esa parte, el pensaba exactamente lo mismo _La sonrisa de Juvia es hermosa_ , junto valor y se dispuso a cantar con ella, había encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para de una vez confesar sus sentimientos.

- **En esta hermosa noche... vamos a hacer todo correctamente...** \- Juvia callo al escuchar que su Gray-sama cantaba junto a ella, el se había detenido pero aun sin dejar de cantar y ambos se miraron a los ojos.

- **Mi hermoso amor...** \- termino por cantar el alquimista, Juvia abrió los ojos sonrojada hasta las orejas, casi sonaba como si se lo dijera a ella, casi, pero sabía que eso era imposible, decepcionada y triste aparto la mirada de él.

-Juvia mírame- la voz del Fullbuster era serena y un poco ¿suplicante?, cosa que descolocó un poco a la Lockser pero simplemente decidió obedecer.

-Escucha muy bien lo que voy a decir porque no lo repetiré ¿Entendiste?- La peli azul asintió y sorprendida noto un leve sonrojo en su amado Gray-sama.

-B-bueno lo que yo quiero decirte es que...- titubeo por un segundó, pero ya no había marcha atrás, tenía que decirlo, quería decirlo, entonces ¿porque le costaba tanto?

-Gray-sama...

-¡Te amo Juvia!- grito el pelinegro haciendo que la gente a su alrededor los volteasen a ver con curiosidad, el se molesto por la gente que "discretamente" comenzaba a hablar de ellos, les dirigió una mirada fulminante que fue más que suficiente para darles a entender que si no se iban no vivirían para contarlo.

Por su parte Juvia estaba atónita en su lugar, al fin Gray Fullbuster correspondía a sus sentimientos, estaba feliz, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sentía su cara arder, subió ambas manos a sus mejillas y comenzó a llorar de la alegría, el mago de hielo por su parte se alarmo, lo que menos quería era ver a Juvia llorar y ahora que lo estaba haciendo no sabia que hacer.

-J-juvia yo...

-Dilo otra vez- lo interrumpió mirándolo a los ojos, de nuevo el sonrojo se apodero en Gray.

-te dije que no lo volvería a repetir...- desvío su mirada avergonzado, se sentía algo idiota actuando así, si el horno andante lo viera en ese estado seguramente lo estaría molestando por un buen rato.

-por favor...- suplico la maga elemental, el pelinegro sintió que su corazón volvía a latir desenfrenadamente, hace un tiempo se dio cuenta que reaccionaba así con solo ver a la maga de cabellos azules, no supo cómo pero de repente se encontraba abrazando a la peli azul.

-te amo... te amo... te amo...- la tomo de la cintura atrayéndola más hacia el- me perteneces Juvia… juro protegerte, así que por favor... nunca te alejes de mi- el pelinegro hundió su rostro en el cuello de la Lockser, aspirando ese aroma dulce que tanto le gustaba, Juvia por su parte lo abrazo con más fuerza, seguía llorando, pero poco le importaba, después de todo; _Estoy enamorada de él._

-no llores- se alejo suavemente de ella para limpiar aquel liquido salado que bajaba por sus mejillas, con su dedo pulgar retiro las lagrimas, le acaricio la mejilla derecha y se mantuvieron así unos segundos, poco a poco comenzaron a cortar la distancia que los separaba, para así finalmente fundirse en un beso, un beso tierno, estuvieron así hasta que ella se separo un poco y sin dejar de verlo, junto su frente con la de él y con un sonrojo le dijo.

-también te amo, Gray-sama.

El pelinegro se sorpresa dio un poco, aparte de que lo tomo desprevenido Juvia había hablado en primera persona, _aunque prefiero que se refiera a ella en tercera persona,_ con ese pensamiento se permitió regalarle una sonrisa, casi notoria pero en fin, una sonrisa especialmente para ella.

[***]

Al día siguiente, en el gremio de Fairy Tal, se encontraban celebrando que el "príncipe" dejo lado su corona portando al fin una armadura de caballero para confesarse y a su vez el "tsundere" se había hecho hombre y había demostrado sus sentimientos, en una mesa del centro del gremio se encontraban ambas parejas, Jellal y Erza se encontraban tomados de la mano sonrojados mientras que enfrente de ellos estaban Gray y Juvia, ellos en si no habían cambiado mucho , Juvia seguía abrazada a él, pero el alquimista aparte de que no hacía nada para zafarse de su agarre, se mostraba un leve casi imperceptible sonrojo, cuando alguien le decía algo solo los maldecía, parecía que Gray no quería separarse de Juvia, ante ellos llego Lucy y Levy para felicitarlos.

-felicidades chicos- saludo Levy, estaba feliz por sus amigas.

-al fin Gray dejo de lado su tsunderismo ¿no es genial Juvia?

-oh claro que es genial rival de amor... a no espera, Gray-sama me eligió a mi- prácticamente se estaba burlando de ella y mostrándose victoriosa por ganar el amor del mago de hielo aunque claro era una victoria imaginaria a una batalla imaginara, Lucy por su parte tenía una gota en su cabeza, se alegraba por sus amigos, ahora tenía que ponerse al corriente para encontrar un novio, no, mas bien, para conquistar a cierto pelirosa.

-bueno me alegro de ustedes, en especial por ti mujer del agua ge~he- dijo el hierrito acercándose junto a Lily.

Natsu entro y sonrió, al fin su amigo dejo a lado sus miedos e inseguridades, agradecía a Juvia que pudiera sacarlo de esa obscuridad del cual el pelinegro estaba sumergido, y a la vez se sentía feliz por su amiga Erza, de todos ella era la persona que más se merecía encontrar la felicidad y estaba seguro que a lado de Jellal la encontraría, después observo a Lucy y a Levy, mirando más detenidamente a la primera, porque indirectamente gracias a ellas ese mal entendido había dado buenos resultados, ya era turno de él y Gajeel, pero eso ya sería otra historia, sin más se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus amigos y los saludo, pero una cosa llevo a otra y bueno, ahora se encontraban en una pelea de entre tantas y como siempre Juvia animaba a su ahora novio quien peleaba con Gajeel y Natsu, Erza participaba en la pelea y Jellal se mantenía al margen de todo con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gotita en su cabeza, pero ninguno se podía quejar, al fin y al cabo _ese era su hogar._

 **Fin.**

Pff... Me costó mucho escribir este último capítulo pero quede satisfecha al ultimo n.n no se ustedes pero creo que me pase de OoC. TnT

¿Les gusto? ¿Las defraude? Espero me lo hagan saber con un Review :3

Por cierto las frases que están en Negrita en el momento Jerza pertenecen a una película, no recuerdo el nombre jajaja pero igual solo quería decirlo. :v

Y las frases que están en negrita en la parte Gruvia es el coro de la canción ya antes nombrada arriba. xD

Sin más por decir espero que de verdad les haya gustado. ^^

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_

 **By:** _SeirenCastler._


End file.
